The Girl with the Anti-Possession Tattoo
by SuperWhoLockian11283
Summary: Shortly after making the Winchester's acquaintance, Karen Clark starts a whole new life she'd never had dreamed of before. With the help of a certain trenchcoated angel, Karen becomes a hunter, which is a lot harder than it looks.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks so much for taking the time to read my story! I have tried writing in the past, but it hasn't worked out for me. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Karen.**

* * *

 _Chapter One_

 **Karen's POV**

The sun was going down by the time I got home. I had to be back from work before sundown or mom got pissed. I pull up to her driveway in my 1965 Lincoln Continental I call Charlie. My mother always criticized me for naming a car. My father loved it. He never got to see me enjoy it. He died on the job in a 'freak accident'. I never believed that they told me the truth.

Anyways, I pulled Charlie up to my mom's driveway to see cop cars and an ambulance up front. I park Charlie and exit the car, confused. Two men in, what looks like, cheap suits walk up to me. The pull IDs out of their jacket pockets and introduce themselves.

"Hello. I'm special agent Riley of the FBI. This is my partner special agent Jones. Are you the child of Melissa Clark, Karen Clark?" The shorter of the two asks me. He had short blonde hair and sparkling green eyes. I found myself staring at him for to long and turn my eyes to the other man. He was tall (though everyone is tall to me due to only being 5'4). His partner was a good deal taller than me. His hair was darker (and exceptionally longer) than the other's. His eyes were a mix of blue, grey, and green.

"Yes, she's my mother. Has something happened?" I ask curiously. The two agents glance at each other.

"Why don't we go sit down." Says the taller one, Agent Jones. They led me to the front porch and sat me down on one of the plastic chairs. "Your mother passed away earlier this evening. We're so sorry to have to ask you this now, but we need to know as much information as we can." Says Agent Riley kneeling down in front of me. I barely heard anything they said after those words. After not saying anything for awhile, I finally speak up.

"Can I see your IDs again?" They pull their IDs out of their jackets and hand them to me. I look for any sign they could be fake. I'm not the kind to spill her life story to just anyone, not even when I'm drunk.

I couldn't find anything wrong with the IDs, so I handed them back. "What do you want to know?" I ask wiping my sweaty palms on my pants.

"Have you noticed your mother acting strange the past few days?" Agent Riley asks. I stare at him confused. "Strange how?" I ask. "Not herself. Maybe forgets things sometimes." Says Agent Jones. "No. She hasn't." I say. "Ok. Have you noticed any strange smells? Like rotten eggs or maybe sulfur?" Agent Riley asks. "No. Of course not." I say, starting to get suspicious. "Cold spots?" Agent Jones asks. "No. How the hell is this supposed to benefit the damn investigation?" I cry. The agents sigh and look at each other. "I think we have enough information for now." Agent Jones says with a small smile. The two agents stand up and leave. Something wasn't right. As quietly as I can, I follow them. When I'm in close enough proximity, I could hear them speaking.

"So it isn't a demon and it isn't a spirit. What else could it be?" Says Agent Jones to his partner. "I don't know Sammy. We should come back tomorrow and check for hex bags." Says Agent Riley to his partner, Sammy. "Dean, would it kill ya to stick with Sam when people could be listening?" Sam said to his partner. "Whatever." Dean scoffed. They climb into a car that I recognize as a 1967 Chevy Impala. I grin slightly, knowing my dad would have loved to drive one of those.

My thoughts then drift to what the man, Sam had said. It isn't a demon and it isn't a spirit. Did these guys just break out of a mental hospital? I shake the feeling of uneasiness away and climb back into Charlie. I decide to stop at the first motel I see for the night. I check in and immediately climb under the covers of the stiff mattress. I switched off the lamp and went to sleep.

* * *

 **Dean's POV**

I wake up the next morning to Sam shaking me awake. "Get up, Sleeping Beauty." He says pulling the covers off me. I groan and shoot Sam a dirty look when his back is to me. I slide out of bed and grab a cup of coffee of the table in our tiny kitchen.

"We need to go back to the house today. There has to be something like a hex bag there." I say taking a gulp of my coffee. Sam nods. "Get dressed quickly, or I'm leaving without you." He says pulling on his jacket. I roll my eyes and head into the bathroom.

After an hour, we finally arrive at the house. We park Baby on the side of the road next to a car I recognize as a 1965 Lincoln Continental. I turn away from the car and followed Sam around the side of the house.

Sam pries a window open and climbs into the house. I follow him quietly.

"I'll take the upstairs. You search down here." I whisper to him walking towards the stairs. Sam nods and disappears around the corner.

As quietly as I can, i walk up the stairs and into the first room I see. The bedroom was small with a bed and dressers cramped against the walls. I hear a shuffle come from the connected bathroom. I raise my gun and quickly turn the corner and point it at the small brown-haired girl in the center of the room. She obviously heard me come in and raised a gun of her own. I took a moment to look at her and recognized her as the victim's daughter, Karen.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked, taking a step closer to me.

"Alright. Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." I say placing my gun on the ground, holding my hands up. Her body relaxes slightly but she doesn't let her guard down.

Smart girl.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Karen asks again with anger.

"Sorry. That's classified." I say smirking.

I never realized how pretty she was until I got a good look at her. Her dark brown hair was short and only went down to where the tips grazed her shoulders. Her eyes were a bold hazel and her lips were small and thin. She rolls her eyes at me.

"I'm not gonna ask you again, dumbass." Karen says sternly. Before I can respond, Sam comes to a running halt in the bathroom and points his gun at Karen.

She spins toward Sam and I use that moment to grab my gun from the floor. But Karen was too quick. She quickly turns and fires a bullet into my foot.

"Son of a bitch!" I yell grabbing at my foot, wincing.

"Mother of pearl! I'm so sorry! You suddenly moved! I was trained to retaliate in that way!" Karen says, her hazel eyes wide.

"Why the hell did you do that!" I proceed to name every curse word I know. Karen ignored me and slipped her gun into the waistband of her jeans and turned to Sam.

"You guys are _so_ not FBI agents." She says to Sam, "Who are you exactly?"

Sam looks at me. He wants to tell her. _What the hell._ I nod. Sam turns back to Karen and tells her the story.

"So. You're Sam and Dean Winchester. You are like Ghostbusters and kill ghosts." Says Karen after Sam finishes speaking.

"Not just ghosts. We hunt monsters. You name it, we've probably killed it." I say wincing. Sam was taking the bullet out of my foot. It hurt like hell, but I tried not to show it.

"Werewolves?"

"Check"

"Vampires?"

"Check."

Karen leans in close. "Have you killed Satan?"

I let out a slight laugh. "No. But we've gotten pretty damn close."

"Do you think a monster killed my mom?" Karen asks, her voice quieting down. After a moment, I finally answer. "Yeah. We think so." Karen nods and stands up.

"I want to help." She states firmly. "Hell no." I say sternly.

"Aw! Cmon! You already told me about the monsters. The least you could do is let me help you kill them!" She says pouting. I roll my eyes.

"Fine." I say after awhile. Karen grins at me.

"I should get going. You should too. The cops are coming around again in a few minutes." She says leading us outside.

Karen walks over to the Lincoln Continental and opens the door.

"Is that yours?" I ask eyeing the car. "Yep. 1965 Lincoln Continental. I call her Charlie." She says. Karen sees Sam climb into Baby.

"Is that yours?" She asks excitedly, walking over to Baby. "She's mine. 1967 Chevy Impala." I say proudly.

"Does she have a name?" Karen asks sliding her hand over the car.

"Baby. I call her Baby." I say. She looks at me before walking back to her car.

"See ya later, Winchester." She says tipping her imaginary hat. I climb into Baby and stare at her as she drives off. Sam stares at me and scoffs.

"You really like her huh?" He asks nudging my shoulder. "Shut up!" I say starting the engine. I press on the gas and start the drive back to the motel.

* * *

 **Karen's POV**

I get back to my motel after a crappy cup of coffee and a bagel. I eat the stale bagel at the tiny table in the tiny motel kitchen. I hear a _swoosh_ and a man in a trenchcoat suddenly appears in front of me.

"Who the _hell_ are you?" I ask, slowly reaching for the gun tucked in my waistband.

"That won't work on me." He says gesturing to my hand wrapped around the gun, still behind my back.

My eyes widen. But before I can say anything, the man begins to speak again.

"My name is Castiel. I am an angel of the Lord." He says to me.

"An angel? As in fluffy-winged, harp-playing angel?" I say, lacing my fingers together.

"I-I don't understand." He says with confusion. I wave him off.

"So why are you here?" I ask, standing up from my seat.

"I am here to protect you. If you are ever in need of my help, pray for me and I will come. I will check on you every once in awhile to make sure you are alright." Castiel says, shifting on his feet.

"Wait. So you're like my guardian angel?" I ask him, taking a sip of my coffee. Castiel nods.

"Cool." I say, smiling.

Castiel returns a forced smile and dissapears.

"Castiel?" I ask looking around the room. But he was gone.

"More like Asstiel." I mumble taking a bite of my bagel.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to those who read and enjoyed my first chapter! I hope you like this next chapter I've written. I will be taking requests for different hunts they could go on. They don't have to be actual episodes from the show. Enjoy this next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Karen.**

* * *

 _Chapter Two_

 **Dean's POV**

Sam woke me up the next morning by chucking a stale piece of bread at my head.

"BREAKFAST!" He shouts in my ear.

I curse under my breath and get out of bed. I walk into our motel's kitchen and grab the coffee cup Sam had on the table for me. I gulp down my coffee and jump into the shower.

After my shower, I look around the room for Sam. But he's not there. I was just about to call him, when there's a knock at the door. I grab my gun off the bedside dresser. I hover my finger over the trigger, and open the door with the gun behind it. Behind the door is Karen.

"Hey, Winchester," She says walking in the room. She looks around for Sam. "Where's giraffe boy?" Before I can answer, the door opens again and in walks a sweaty Sam. He looks at Karen with confusion.

"How'd you find our room?" He asks taking of his sneakers. Karen rolls her hazel eyes.

"You have a '67 Impala parked in front of this room. I took a wild guess." She says sarcastically.

"Well now that you're here, we can begin training. At your mom's house yesterday, we found a hex bag. Meaning we're hunting a witch." I tell Karen.

"So, how do we kill it?" Karen asks, looking from me to Sam.

"We're gonna use a spell our friend Bobby gave us. It'll kill the witch." Says Sam walking into the bathroom, "I'm gonna take a shower."

"How are we gonna find it? There hasn't been another death." Says Karen, sitting down on the bed.

I just shake my head and drop a newspaper on her lap.

"We need to go to the scene and find a hex bag. You'll have to sit this one out because, you don't have a badge, and the cops'll recognize you." I tell her as she reads the article.

"Can I at least wait in the car?" She asks pouting at me.

"Sure." I say, ruffling her hair. She punches my arm playfully.

* * *

 **Sam's POV**

We went to the scene a few hours later. Though Karen had a fit, she finally agreed to wait in the car.

"You stay down here." Dean says walking up the stairs. I nod and begin looking around.

I move through the house, looking in every nook and cranny. I eventually hear Dean's loud footsteps come down the stairs.

I walk over to him and he holds up a small hex bag.

"Bingo." He says, grinning. I roll my eyes and we walk back out to Karen.

"Did you find one?" She asks us eagerly when we get back in the car.

Dean hands the hex bag back to her. She grins at us.

"So, what now?" Karen asks us.

"We find out who the witch is and gank 'em." Says Dean, starting to drive.

* * *

 **Karen's POV**

We stop at a diner before going back to the motel. So, Sam begins asking me questions.

"Is there anyone who would want to harm your mom?" He asks me taking a bite of his salad.

"Ya. This woman called Clara used to be her best friend until something, I'm not sure what, happened and she started threatening to sabotage her in every way. It got so bad, that we moved to North Dakota for a few months." I explain, sipping my soda.

"Is she still alive?" Sam asks.

"Oh ya. I saw her at my house a few..." I trail off.

"What? What is it?" Dean says listening in.

"She came to our place the night my mom died. Before I went to work. She said that she wanted to apologize to my mom." I say, my eyes wide.

"Ok. Is there anyone else she may want to hurt?" Asks Sam.

"She always hated Ms. Noble." I tell them.

"Do you know where she lives?" Dean asks.

"Ya."

"Show us." Sam says sliding out of the booth.

I guide Dean through the neighborhood in the Impala. Sam sat in the backseat, shuffling through a duffle bag.

When we get to Ms. Noble's house, I see Clara's car parked outside.

"She's here!" I exclaim pointing at the car. Dean looks back at Sam, who had a bowl full of weird ingredients sitting in his lap.

"The spell is ready. I just need to activate it." He says.

"We'd better do it quickly." Says Dean jumping out of the car.

All three of us jog to the front door. Dean kicks the door down and we run inside.

Clara spins around. Ms. Noble was behind her choking on something. Before she can do anything, Sam starts speaking in what I recognize as Latin. Dean and I run over to Ms. Noble just as Clara's limp body slumps to the floor.

Dean frantically search Ms. Noble for the hex bag. We find it in her coat pocket and she immediately stops choking. I look over at Dean and grin. He grins back at me.

Sam lies to Ms. Noble about Clara. Once he was certain that she believed the lie, he joined us in the Impala. I give him a pat on the shoulder and grin.

"Nice work there, Sam." I tell him, ruffling his long hair. He grins and shoves me back playfully.

When we arrive back at the motel, Sam leaves to fill the Impala with gas, leaving Dean and I alone. I hear a ruffle of wings. Crap. I spin on my heels and see Castiel standing in the middle of the room. Dean almost drops his beer when he jumps from his chair.

"Hello Karen. Dean." He says nodding at us.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asks, pointing his gun at him.

"Dean. It's ok. I know him." I say waving my hands in front of the gun.

"My name is Castiel. I am an angel of the Lord. I am here to check on Karen." Castiel explains. Dean looks at me in confusion.

"He's sorta my guardian angel." I say. Dean lowers his gun and sets it on the table.

"You can leave now, Asstiel." I say over my shoulder. Dean chuckles.

"What?" I ask defensively.

"Nothing! It's just a funny nickname. I woulda called him Cas." He says, holding his hands up.

"I like that." I say grinning, " you can leave now, Cas."

Cas stood there looking confused.

"I-I don't understand." He says to us.

I roll my eyes. "Just go."

I hear another flap of wings, and he was gone.

Dean stares at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You have a guardian angel. I better keep my eye on you." He tells me.

"Wait. That means, I can hunt with you guys?" I ask my eyes wide.

"Of course. You're useful, and cool to have around." He says grinning.

I let out a small scream and wrap my arms around Dean's neck.

"Thank you!" I say into his shoulder. I hear him chuckle.

"Your welcome, Karen."

At that moment, Sam walks in with his computer open.

"I found us a case!" He says, closing the door, "A potential vengeful spirit in Lincoln, Nebraska."

"Alright. Pack your stuff." Dean says, ruffling my hair.

We check out of the motel and are on the road again an hour later. It's late at night, so Dean makes me sleep in the back seat. I protest until I realize how tired I actually was. I quickly fall asleep with my sweatshirt as a pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

 **Dean's POV**

I softly shake Karen awake in the backseat.

"We're here K." I say softly.

Her eyes slowly open. She blinks from the light and smiles at me. Groggily, she sits up and rubs her stiff neck.

"Sleeping in the backseat of a car isn't as comfortable as I thought." She says, slowly sliding out the seat.

"Hey. Tomorrow Sam and I are taking you to get an anti-possession tattoo." I say throwing my duffle bag over my shoulder.

"What does it do?" Karen asks me.

"It's protection from demons. You can't be possessed with this inked on your body." I explain.

"Is it as cool as it sounds?" She asks when we get inside the motel room.

I unbutton the top of my shirt to reveal the tattoo inked on my chest.

"Mother of pearl! It is as cool as it sounds! Karen says excitedly, grazing her fingers across the tattoo.

I chuckle as Sam walks into the room with the rest of our bags.

"Can we go now?" Karen asks.

"Wait 'till tomorrow. Sam and I need some sleep," I say, "You can have the bed. I'll sleep in Baby."

Karen nods slipping underneath the bed covers.

I wake up the next morning to the honk of Baby's horn. I jerk up and see Karen laughing at me.

"Come on, Winchester! Sam said we can get my tattoo now!" She says excitedly.

I groan and slide out of Baby. Sam is there and hands me a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, Sammy." I say taking a gulp of the hot liquid.

I drive us to the first tattoo parlor I see. Karen points out the right design and decides to get in on her forearm. She sits in the chair and cringes when the needle touches her skin.

When she was done, we quickly jump back into Baby and I drive us back to the motel we stayed at.

"This is a damn cool tattoo." Karen says, peeling the corner of the bandage down to reveal a corner of the tattoo.

Sam and I chuckle to each other quietly as we pull up to the motel. Karen giddily gets out and walks into the motel room.

"I'm gonna begin some research on our potential haunted house. You guys go get some food." Sam says opening his laptop.

"Alright. Come on, K." I say, beckoning Karen to follow.p

* * *

 **Karen's POV**

Since Sam was staying back at the motel, I got to sit up front next to Dean. The inside of the car he called Baby, reminded me a lot about Charlie. God I miss Charlie. The seats in Baby look a lot like Charlie's seats. Dean, in dismay, made me leave Charlie at my mom's house. He told me we would go back for her some other time.

We stop by a fast food joint and pick up some food for the three of us and take it back to Sam.

While we were driving back, I couldn't help but look at Dean. His eyelashes were long over his beautiful green eyes. I forced myself to look away when we arrived back at the motel. He obviously noticed me staring and stared at me back, when we parked in front of our room. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He looks at the bandage peeking out from under my shirt sleeve. He pulls up my sleeve and removes the bandage. He gingerly slides his fingers up my arm, making me shiver.

"Looks good." He says smiling at me and chucking the crumpled up bandaid out the window.

Before I can say anything, Dean climbs out of the car. I follow him, with the food in my hands.

We come into the motel to see Sam sleeping with his head resting on his laptop. Like the bitch I am, I smack him in the back of the head with the food.

"Dinner, sleepy." I say as Sam jerks awake.

He mumbles something I don't understand and walks to the bathroom.

I roll my eyes and take out my food. I eat quickly and jump in the shower when Sam comes out of the bathroom.

When I finish, I put on a pair of sweats and my dad's old Sioux Falls t-shirt that I took after he died.

I sit down at the table where Sam and Dean are discussing something.

"So. Got anything?" I ask.

"Nothing yet. We're gonna go to the house tomorrow and take a look around." Says Sam taking a sip of his beer.

"Sweet," I look outside at the dark sky, "I'm out." I collapse on the nearest bed and fall asleep.

I wake up to the sound of the Impala's engine. I open my eyes in time to see Dean walk in with three cups of coffee. I look around the room and see Sam sprawled across his bed. A pillow lay under his head and a blanket covering his legs.

Dean sees me wake up and hands me a cup of coffee. I smile at him and take a sip. He strides over to Sam's sleeping form and takes out his phone. He takes a few pictures before blasting a song I recognize as 'Heat of the Moment' by Asia into his ear.

Sam jerks awake with a horrified look on his face. Dean starts laughing and Sam slaps the phone out of his hand and turns the song off.

By that time, I had finished my coffee and brushed my hair out. I quickly go into the bathroom and change into a pair of jeans, and a red flannel. I roll up the sleeve until my tattoo barely peeks out. I pull on a pair of black Converse and brush my hair again.

I exit the bathroom and see Sam and Dean dressed up in their cheap suits. Dean looks at me and smiles. I blush and return his smile. Dean walks over to me and hands me a small leather wallet-looking thing. I open it and grin when I see my face on a new (copied) FBI badge.

"Thank you so much! But, can I just wait in the car and admire my badge?" I say to Dean.

"Sure you can." Dean says as I embrace him.

I walk over to Sam and hug him too.

"Thank you, giraffe boy." I say, making him laugh.

"Your welcome penguin girl." He says to me.

I look up at him in confusion.

"Why am I a penguin?" I ask.

He just shrugs making me laugh.

We piled into the Impala and drove to the scene. I sat patiently in the backseat and watched Sam and Dean talk to the woman sitting on the porch. After awhile, they finally walk back to the Impala and pile inside.

"So. Whacha find out?" I ask them.

"Well, it's definitely a spirit. We need to get some background on the house before we do anything else." Says Sam as Dean begins driving.

"Alright." I say.

* * *

 **Sam's POV**

"Ok. So back in '73, a woman named Kathy Wright was stabbed by her husband. Now she haunts the house and gets her revenge on everyone who steps in her house." I say slidin the laptop across the motel table to Dean.

He beckons Karen over. She looks over his shoulder to read the article.

"So, we find her body and salt 'n burn it." She says glancing up at me.

"That's the problem. She was cremated." I say, pulling the laptop back to me.

"Ok. Then we go to the house tonight, find the object tethering here spirit here and burn it." She says.

"You sure know your stuff." Dean says to her.

"Thank you." She says.

"Alright. We'll go tonight." I say standing up.

The house was deserted when we got there that night. Everyone who had been there earlier was been long gone.

All three of us get out of the car and walk around to the trunk of the car. Dean takes out three rock salt guns and hands them to Karen and I. I grab three flashlights from the trunk and hand them out to Karen and Dean. Dean shuts the trunk and we walk up to the house.

I pick the lock on the front door and we go in.

"Karen and I'll go upstairs, you stay down here and burn anything that might be the object tying her here." Dean says.

I nod.

"Be careful." I say to Karen.

"Shut up giraffe boy. I'll be fine." She says grinning at me.

I turn away and pull out my lighter. I begin to burn anything that could be what we're looking for.

After awhile I hear gunshots going through the house. I hear a bloodcurling scream and a crash. I run over to the source. Dean was picking up Karen who lied in his arms, luckily still stirring.

I rush over to them with a worried expression.

"She found it. The bastard pushed her off the railing. I burned it. No more ghost. Help me get her to the car." Dean said his voice cracking ever so slightly.

I led him out of the house and to the car. Dean slid into the backseat with her still in his arms.

"Drive. And I swear. If you hurt my Baby, I will never forgive you." Dean says hoarsly.


End file.
